Eito De Adria
'First Name' Eito De (D.) 'Last Name' Adria 'IMVU Name' Tomoe 'Nicknames' Dee, Traxter. 'Age' 27 years old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5''1 'Weight' 103.6lb Race/Physiology Human 'Behaviour/Personality' I-I... Fuck. Eito De Adria, a careful little missy with her head up in the clouds. You'll probably never meet someone who's as easily distracted as Eito. Something shiny? Something blinking or moving? You've got her HOOKED! She's obsessed with new gadets and how things are built. She would more than likely be caught staring at the same thing for hours, trying to figure out how it's capable of doing whatever it is doing. Due to Eito's high intellectual level, she's capable of viewing things from various perspectives and analyzing things over again, each time acquiring new knowledge. This also results in Eito overanalyzing and taking things pretty literally, socially. So, she'll speak, only when spoken to. It's easier this way to avoid awkward situations. To be such a strange girl, she certainly knows how to swear like a sailor. Once she starts, there's hardly anything that can stop her. Funny part is how she doesn't exactly sound very fustraited or angry once she gets going, no, she's actually pretty calm and monotone. Unless something or someone provokes her. Then she'll curse them. Besides that, she's a very caring and curious person. Apperance Eito switches between two main outfits. In the public eye she prefers to say as hidden away from the crowd as possible. To do so, she hides takes cover in a over-sized duffel coat which seems to be rather well-worn due to rips and tears in the fabric, some being 'fixed' with... duct tape. To ensure her face being hidden, she stitched a scarf like cloth within the deep hoodie so the ends of the piece of clothing drapes along her face and ends underneath her chest region. Once she's out scavenging she'll be carrying a large, black duffel-bag on her back, close to the same size of her upper body. As for bottoms, she favor her shorts. However for safety measures, she wears some dark blue skinny jeans once she leaves her safe haven. Tagged along with laced up combat boots. In each side of her pockets can a single pair of dark grey, leather gloves be found. The second outfit is all about comfort. It's rare spotting the little miss in public or in groups like this, as it has her feeling vulnerable. Yet another baggy jacket covers her up. Underneath she has a firmly sitting bodysuit made of a leather-like fabric. The bodysuit goes all the way up her throat, without any arms and all the way down to midway of her thights, where the jacket stops as well. The jacket has a few details to itself which makes it stand out a bit more, for example (right side of picture.) one can see something like a half poncho hang over her left arm. She uses a shoulder bag to keep her tools and necessities on her. The handle of the shoulder bag appears from underneath the poncho. Trailing up, it is easily to spot the high neck of the jacket, along with a few pieces of metalic equipment resting against her collar bones. A simillar equipment can also be found on Eito's ears. They take the shape of earmuffs and each earmuff has a small digital screen where one can see sound waves. As for hair, Eito has a charming ashen color to her silky, short hair. The ashen color brings out her pale, green eyes. 'Relationship' None 'Occupation/Rank' Engineer - Third class Fighting Style Bullet ballet/gymnastic gunplay 'Weapon of Choice' (DUEL GUNS) Smart Pistol MK6 - Pilot Primary Multi-lock Pistol. The smart Pistol MK6 is one of many trending guns within the new generation of Al's targeting technology. MK6 is a well designed hand gun which has been made to last in combat. Smart Pistol MK6 has upgrades such as frame integrated ammo counter, multi-functional Laser Aiming Module (LAM) and reciproacting charing handle. The ammo counter allows the user to feel reassured that the magazine stays in place. The multi-functional Laser Aiming Module gives the user 4 options. Two straight-lined lasers, one red and one green. One plane flashlight and the last a UV-flashlight. Bullets: The bullets Eito uses for her pistol are HEIAP; also known as High-explosive incendiary. Bullets which are a caombination between a armor-piercing shell and a high-explosive effect. The only difference between these bullets and other ordinary bullets, is that the shell itself is designed differently. Within the 7.62mm bullet, there's been added a incedairy mix to create the explosive effect, once hitting a surface. Direct contact (skin to skin) with a HEIAP bullet can minimum leave the target with third degree burns. (12 bullets in 1 magazine.) Inventory Scales: 1500 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 1500 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. Abilities(2) * Enhanced Marksmanship * Enchanced Intelligence Means of Transportation Hoverboard - MOD 1.xct 'A hoverboard is a hovering form of transportation. It resembles a skateboard but is about three times bigger. The technology used magnetic levitation. The "Specials" use lifting fans similar to a hovercraft.'' '' A rather small gadget which allows the user to utilize it as a vehicle. The gadget is built up by two powerful, miniture CFM56-3 turbofans located underneath the upper and lower part of the broad metallic board. As the engine's ignites, a blue light streams from underneath, making it easier for the user to spot whatever that might be underneath them. These lights can be shut off by flipping a switch on the right side. The board itself is about 32.5'' x 9.25'', solid titanium which corrison in sea water, aqua regia and chlorine. On the overlayer of the board, there's spots where the user can have it's feet. These spots are made off of solid magnets and sensitive sensors. Say if combat boots (such as Eito's.) were placed upon these spots, she'd stick to the board like glue. However, due to the sensitivity, once she'd move her hand or pull back her feet, the sensor would react by deactivating the magnets, releasing her from the board. There are two more spots like these located at the back of the board, here can a second (LIGHT) person stand or other objects that needs transport. The highest speed Hoverboard - MOD 1.xct can reach is 200mph. Allies/Enemies '''Allies Enemies Bombs. 'Background' Born and raised within the more populate area of Andromeda, also known as Region One. Eito begun her life like any other specie in this area, work. Around the age of 10 she begun assisting her so called 'uncle'' ran one of the many auto repair shops, this would from now on be her new home. Well, that's what it certainly looked like. Behind the counter, down a celler and through a few doors would lead people to a common meeting room for the more rebelious citizents in Region One. However, this was something Eito was not aware of until it was too late. In the meantime, she assisted her uncle and his buisness. First as a so called ''fetcher - bringing the necessary tools for him as he screwed and hammered against various vehicles. This way, Eito got familiar with various tools and observed her uncle while he worked. As time went, his buisness seem to be doing so much better and various people seeked out her uncle for his help. At this point, Eito had turned 15 and her uncle promoted her to become his first ever apprentice. Overjoyed she'd work pretty much around the clock, motorcycles, cars, boards, toys and robots were only some of the things she could repair. Meanwhile she worked, welcomed the new customers and delivered the repaired product, her uncle seem to be tending more and more time behind the counter or outside the region. Eito didn't exactly understand why, nor could she care. She had to work and keep the store going while he was away. Maybe he was testing her, she'd believe. But oh was she wrong. After months of her uncle travling back and forth from the shop and out of town, men in suits or new customers would demand to see him as they had some unfinished buisness. Eito didn't know what to do about this, so she'd only tell them to stop by some other time, cause she sure as hell never knew when this old bastard would come back. It did not take long til Eito pretty much ran the place on her own, as her uncle stayed out of town for weeks, nearly months. But at the end of the month, he did indeed return. However, something had changed. He'd start to close earlier, send loyal customers else where and stay up working the machines during night. This wasn't right, days went by without them having a single customer requesting their help. However he seem to have plenty of work to do. Eito suggested to help him, but was denied and rejected repeatedly. After the 20th time, she gave up and spent most of her days roaming the bussy streets. Eito got in touch with new people who had heard about her position in her uncle's repair shop. Some asked for help for some real simple tasks, which seemed pretty easy enough. A little cash would not hurt anybody? All she needed was to fetch a few tools from the shop. She'd make her way back home, with the small gadets which needed repairment and headed straight into the shop. Surprisingly, her uncle was no where to be found. Oh well, made it easier for her to work. She got the gadets and roamed around the shop to pick out the necessary tools. Opening shelfs, pulling drawers and tossing thing across the room, she'd hear a light clink as a tool struck something that was hidden under a cover. Nooowww, whaaat coulddd thiiisss beee? Oh curiousity simply devoured the little miss while her gaze plastered itself on the unknown object. Greedy fingers digged through the fabric and with one powerful pull, she'd be staring at a metallic chest, filled with guns. What the fuck? She'd reach for one and analyze the heavy tool of destruction. At the bottom of it, she'd spot the car shop's initials. Oh great, he's doing shady buisness now. Fuckings dandy. She'd drop the gun along the others and covered the chest again. Eito headed up a pair of stairs for then to enter their living quarter. Of course, the man, was absolutely nowhere to be found. Fuck it! She wants to know what this was all about, so she'd go out on a bloody man-hunt if that was necessary. But she did not need to go far, cause once she stepped out into the deadly quiet streets, she'd be stopped by a familiar voice screetching out in pure despair. Time, stopped for a moment, a peeping tone echoed through her ears while her eyes turned to the source of the irritaiting noise. Once spotted, she felt herself choke on her own breath all while the muffled sound of her uncle, crying out just about anything. God, Eito, mercy... Over and over again. A second later, everything went completely black for Eito. Next thing she knew, she'd be recovering at the hospital but her hearing was pretty much gone. The store was turned into ashes by some... Organization and her uncle once again were no where to be found. A month later, she'd recive a note and a chip to learn sign language. The note had a adress on it and clearly was written by her uncle. Once she arrived the destination, it was a comfortable place in the middle of Region One's sentrum. A medium sized garadge, spot for two cars- at least and a second floor where she could live. But before she had the chance, her uncle had created a little something for her after he heard the news about her hearing. These were the unique hearing equipment Eito wears, pretty much 24/7. To find these bastards who blew up her job and possibly find her uncle, to thank him, she'd join up with the WARRIOR. '''Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Approved Category:RPC